When I Get You Alone
by erosian
Summary: James and Kendall get locked in the Palmwoods' supply closet in the middle of the night. Smutty hijinks ensue. Kames, PWP, Bottom!Kendall


**Author's Note: **_ So um. This is a little something I wrote like two years ago and just found in an old fic folder that I finally got around to editing. It might be a little OOC since I haven't watched BTR in a while and I redid most of the dialogue and characterization. Hopefully it's not too off. _

**Warnings: **_PWP, Top!James, spit as lube_

"It's no use, dude. The door won't budge," Kendall said, giving the supply closet door one last vicious kick, which had no real effect on the thick metal.

"We can't be stuck in here, dude, no. It's like a hundred degrees!" James protested, slumping back against the opposite wall, only a little over ten-feet from the door itself.

"Well the door's not opening from in here," Kendall said. "If you feel like getting even more worked up trying to break it open be my guest." Kendall gestured at the door invitingly, and when James didn't respond he just made his way across the little supply closet to sit down on the floor a few feet from James.

To the side of the little room was a water heater, putting off wave after wave of heat, making the closet temperature extremely uncomfortable.

"So... what?" James said. "We're just going to spend the fucking night in here?"

"Unless someone figures out we're missing and finds us in here we don't really have much of a choice," Kendall said. "But I doubt anyone's gonna find us tonight. It has to be around two in the morning and everyone was sleeping when we left."

James groaned, banging his head against the wall behind him.

Kendall just let out a sigh, wondering how he and James had been stupid enough to let the supply closet's door close behind them in the first place. Everyone at the Palmwoods knew that door got stuck a lot, and would only open from the outside when it did.

They'd gone to the supply closet in the first place because Kendall accidentally spilled a glass of chocolate milk on the carpet in their living room when he and James got up for a late night snack, and since they didn't have the right cleaning supplies in the apartment they'd gone looking in the Palmwoods' supply closet where they knew they could find some kind of carpet cleaning solvent. Apparently neither of them had been awake enough to remember not to let the door shut though.

Kendall was pulled out of his thoughts by James letting out another groan.

"Dude, it's too hot in here," James muttered. "I'm sweating my ass off. I have to get out of these clothes."

"What?" Kendall looked over at James absurdly. "You're not getting naked in here."

"_I'm burning up_," James reiterated. "And besides, I'm not 'getting naked', but if we're trapped in here I can't stay in all these fucking clothes."

James untied his shoes and kicked them off, then his socks, which he shoved into the shoes. Next he pushed away from the wall and lifted his shirt over his head, then standing to unbuckle his belt before pulling his jeans down and stepping out of them—at which Kendall felt a blush creeping over his cheeks and looked away—leaving James in nothing but his boxer-briefs.

"God, that feels better," James said, before looking down at Kendall and skeptically eying the long sleeved T-shirt and jeans he was wearing. But Kendall was making no move to take either article off, so James just sat back down and leaned his head against the wall beside him.

Kendall couldn't deny that the supply closet was way too hot for comfort, and stripping down to his boxers would make it a lot better, but he didn't feel quite comfortable with the idea of stripping down in front of James right now. Not with the way he was feeling towards the other boy lately.

Over the past month or so Kendall had started to realize he felt a little more than friendship for James, and he didn't really know how to deal with that fact.

Kendall didn't really consider himself gay, but he knew without a doubt he was sexually attracted to James, since he'd jacked off to fantasies of him more times than he'd care to admit. Kendall guessed he was just bisexual, or maybe pansexual and gender just didn't matter to him. But his feelings for James left him unbalanced nonetheless. He always cought himself staring at James throughout the course of a day, and he he'd dreamed about him more than once. Even in that moment he couldn't quite keep his eyes from sliding over to the other boy, taking in his mostly-naked state appreciatively.

Either way he didn't exactly feel comfortable with the idea of stripping down to his boxers in that environment, so close and with James in his underwear too, because Kendall was already feeling aroused enough by that fact alone.

But, it _was_ terribly hot…

Kendall could feel his shirt clinging to his skin from the sweat already, his forehead was dotted with it, and he could feel more sweat beginning to slide down his legs on the inside of his jeans. And to make it all worse, the stifling heat was beginning to make him feel lightheaded.

"Oh fuck it," Kendall muttered, pulling off his shoes and shoving his socks down into them before standing up, pulling his shirt over his head and unzipping his pants to drop them down around his ankles and step out of them.

He instantly felt relieved, and he could already feel a degree of clarity returning to his mind. The heat of the room was still oppressive, but it was more bearable at least.

James was glancing at Kendall as he sat back down, but when Kendall looked back at him the other boy looked back down. Kendall disregarded it.

"How are we supposed to last all night in here?" James muttered a few moments later. "It's only been like ten minutes and I'm already bored to death; it's way too hot to sleep, and it's gonna be at least another four or five hours before someone finds us."

"There isn't really anything we can do," Kendall sighed.

James just grumbled and leaned back against the wall.

After that they sat in silence for a while, and Kendall felt the heat gradually increasing to the point that he felt sweat forming on his forehead again. And soon he was feeling the lightheadedness slowly creeping back, causing his thoughts to form slowly and continuously return to James.

Kendall kept staring at the other boy out of the corner of his eye, and a few times he thought he saw James looking back but, in his current state, he passed it off as his imagination.

The heat was becoming unbearably stifling and when Kendall felt sweat dripping down his back he couldn't take it anymore.

"Goddammit," he exclaimed, sitting forward. "There has to be something in here for us to cool off with."

James sat forward too, glancing around the supply closet. "I don't think so, dude," he said, frowning.

"There might be something on one of the higher shelves," Kendall said, gesturing at the two tall shelves lining the walls of the supply closet. "Maybe there's an electric fan or something on the top," he added, thinking aloud.

He stood up and went over to the shelf, trying to find something, anything, to help cool them off. Behind him, Kendall heard James get up and start rummaging through the shelf opposite to the one he was searching on.

Finding nothing on his shelf Kendall turned around to help James, and when he did he couldn't help but let his glance slide down at James' ass for a few seconds, feeling a little tingle as he did.

Kendall shook his head, trying to clear it of the distracting thoughts before moving to join James in searching, offering a "No luck over there, man," as he did. They still didn't find anything. The shelves were both covered with cleaning solvents, kitchen accessories, paper plates and bowls, tools, and some paint cans. There was nothing that would help cool them off.

As Kendall turned to face James their shoulders brushed. He was suddenly hyper-aware of their close proximity again and felt like backing away but didn't.

"Well I guess that's it. We're just gonna have to sweat it out," James said, somewhat distractedly, and Kendall thought he saw James' eyes slide down his body ever so quickly. Kendall could've sworn he saw James blush.

Kendall was barely fighting his own urge to let his eyes wander. "Wha—uh, yeah," Kendall spluttered. "I guess so," he mumbled.

His lightheadedness was making it extremely hard to focus. And the look on James' face wasn't helping at all. He had a sort of dark, intense, almost... lustful(?) expression, and he was staring right at Kendall.

"Um," Kendall swallowed hard. "Uh—maybe we could use some of the paper plates to fan ourselves off…?" he suggested, trying to at least make it look like he wasn't just oogling James.

James didn't answer, and he still had that dark look on his face. Suddenly he took a step forward, so that his body was lightly pressing against Kendall's.

"James—what are you-"Kendall was cut off by James' lips crashing against his roughly.

Kendall held perfectly still for a few short seconds, not believing what was happening, before his body took over and he started kissing back for all he was worth.

Their lips moved together roughly at first, teeth to clashing sharply before they found a rhythm and began kissing in earnest. James' tongue slipped into Kendall's mouth and Kendall couldn't contain a small moan as the other boy's tongue stroked against his own.

Kendall let out a low moan as James bit down on his bottom lip, and suddenly Kendall registered the fact that his back was up against the wall and that James had his hands pinned above his head, grinding their hips together.

Then James' lips were latched onto the side on Kendall's neck, nipping and sucking their way up to an earlobe, where James lightly bit down, causing Kendall to let out a low moan and buck his hips against James'.

When James' hand trailed its way down Kendall's abdomen and squeezed into his boxers Kendall's senses snapped back into focus. He let out one last little moan before pulling his hands out of James' grasp and bringing them down to James' shoulders, pushing the other boy back to look him in the eye.

"James," he panted, lungs labored. "What are we doing?"

James frowned. "Making out in a supply closet," he stated matter-of-factly, voice full of feigned innocence. "Don't tell me you're backing out? Come on, I've seen the way you look at me; I know you want me. I want you too," he said, voice low, seductive, before moving back in to grind his hips against Kendall's again.

Kendall couldn't stop another little moan. "God, yes—yeah, I want this..." he breathed out. "But... are we actually gonna… In the supply closet?"

"Fuck?" James asked playfully, eyes glinting. "Well, yeah—I mean, if you want to." As he spoke James moved back in between Kendall's arms, taking them and placing them on his hips, "You _do _want this, don't you?" His voice had gone low again, promise of pleasure on the edge of his tongue.

Kendall thought about it for less than a second before crashing back into James', lips finding the other's as their bodies came together with a heated fervor.

Apparently that was all the encouragement James needed. He arched back against Kendall, pressing him up against the wall again and bucking his hips against him.

Kendall's hands were roaming up across James' back as their tongues danced, gripping and pulled James' closer so that their bodies were pressed entirely flush together and Kendall could feel James' hard length pressing against his abdomen.

James had one hand fisted in the hair on the back of Kendall's head, holding him close while they kissed, and the other was trailing back to slip between their bodies and make its way back into Kendall's boxers where his hand wrapped around Kendall's half-hard cock.

Kendall broke the kiss briefly to let out a low moan before moving back to kissing James, his hands trailing back down James' body to slip down the back of James' boxer-briefs where he groped at James' ass while James nipped and mouthed at the side of his neck and slowly stroked Kendall inside his boxers.

Finally Kendall couldn't take it anymore, he pushed James away a bit and pulled down his own boxers and stepped out of them. James did the same, kicking his underwear away to the side and crashing back into Kendall, and they both let out a little moan as they reveled in the skin-on-skin friction.

James shoved Kendall back up against the wall, taking his hands and pinning them up above his head again. He kissed Kendall once on the lips before he began to trail kisses down the side of Kendall's jaw again, nipping lightly at the juncture between his jaw and neck before kissing his way further down.

Kendall was writhing against the wall at James' ministrations and he couldn't help bucking his hips against James', rubbing their cocks together. Then, suddenly Kendall felt James pull away from him. He opened his eyes and James was standing in front of him slowly stroking himself with one hand. "Turn around," James said, practically a purr.

Kendall did as he was told, bracing his hands on the wall and feeling a bit tentative about what was coming. When he felt James press his body against his back Kendall tensed up a bit. James' hands brushed down Kendall's sides, coming to rest on his hips. Kendall felt James' length pressing against his ass, and he couldn't help a nervous flutter.

"Relax," James whispered in his ear, placing a kiss on the back of Kendall's neck. Kendall tried to calm himself down, letting his muscles go lax as he felt James' hand trailing across his ass. James' fingers slid their way down to Kendall's hole and he rubbed an index finger around the ring of muscle slowly before moving his hand away.

Kendall worried for a brief moment that James would try to go into him unprepared but then a second later he felt James' hand back at his entrance, slicked with what Kendall presumed was saliva and of course the sweat that practically dripped from both their bodies.

Kendall squirmed a bit as James pressed a finger into him but tried to stay relaxed, knowing it would only hurt more if he tensed. James pumped the finger in an out for a moment before adding a second, which did cause Kendall to tense a bit but the feeling wasn't entirely unpleasant.

When James started scissoring Kendall let out a little 'ngh' sound and tried to keep as relaxed and loose as he could. Finally James added a third finger and Kendall groaned as he pushed them in to the knuckle, fingers arching inside his body. Kendall forgot about the pain of being stretched then, James' fingers pressing into his prostate and lights flashing behind his eyes. He let out a low moan, arching back against James' hand. "Again," Kendall begged.

James complied, curving his fingers up again and again making Kendall to arch and whimper as he fucked himself back against James' hand. Then James' fingers were gone.

Kendall let out a low whine to show his disapproval. Behind him he heard James spit again and a moment later felt the slicked head of James cock pressing against his entrance. Kendall steadied his arms against the wall, pushing his ass further out and bracing himself.

James gripped Kendall's hips harder before slowly pressing forward into him, gentle.

At first all Kendall felt was a burning pain and he let out a grunt feeling himself tense up. James stilled for a moment, giving Kendall a chance to adjust to the feeling before pressing himself the rest of the way in.

Kendall adjusted for a few more seconds before he pushed his hips back against James. "Go," he panted; James just holding still wasn't doing anything to help him adjust. James tightened his grip on Kendall's hips and pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in to a low groan from Kendall.

James let out a strangled moan of his own at the feel of Kendall clenching around him on his next thrust, breaking the last remnants of restraint he'd been maintaining. He pulled all the way out and flipped Kendall around before gripping his hips again and lifting him against the wall. "Oh fuck," Kendall moaned, legs wrapping around James' waist.

Freeing a hand to line himself up James thrust back into Kendall's tight heat. "Shit," he hissed, letting his hands slide over the thighs encircling his waist and rubbing little patterns over Kendall's hips before dropping down underneath to cup his ass to help hold the other boy's weight and spread his cheeks wider to allow James even better access to Kendall's ass as he fucked up into him.

He let the rhythm of his hips bounce Kendall up and down onto his cock and after a few more thrusts James adjusted his angle so that each thrust slammed into Kendall's prostate on the way in, prompting a whole new stream of moans and expletives from him. James hand snaked down between their bodies and his fingers wrapped around Kendall's shaft, stroking him in time to James' thrusts and bringing them both closer to climax.

"Ngh," Kendall panted out. "Harder, James, fuck," he cried, feeling himself being pushed over the edge. Kendall started jerking himself back down to meet James's thrusts almost spasmodically and then he was coming; thick, creamy jets splattering across James' abdomen and spilling over his hand. A few thrusts later James felt himself losing control too, Kendall still clenching around him post-orgasmically as James came with a moan, coating Kendall's insides.

James kept thrusting lazily for a few more moments, letting his orgasm play out. Finally it ended and James slumped against Kendall; Kendall, in turn, leaning more heavily against the wall.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, taking deep breathes and letting their minds clear of the euphoric high.

"Fuck," Kendall exhaled shakily, seemingly at a loss for words. "That was..."

"Yeah," James agreed, overwhelmed. It was a wonder neither of them had passed out from heat stroke, he thought dazedly, but just then he couldn't really bring himself to be bothered by the heat too much.

He finally pulled his softening length out of Kendall and let other boy untagled his legs from James' waist to stand on unsteady legs once more. James slumped down to the ground beside him, turning so that his back was against the wall. He looked up at Kendall standing above him, hand braced against the shelf to his right for support and just breathing, not seeming to trust his legs to hold his own weight as he stared back down at James still looking dazed.

James reached up and grabbed him by the wrist, pulling the other boy down into his lap. Neither of them spoke, but words weren't really needed then, so Kendall just leaned his head back against James' shoulder, legs splayed out haphazardly over James' on the concrete floor of the supply closet and James' arms wrapped around his waist.

Sometime around seven AM Kendall and James were jerked out of their half-asleep state by the sound of someone banging on the other side of the supply closet door.

"James, Kendall, you guys in there?" They heard Logan ask from the other side.

James and Kendall shared a panicked look, a silent agreement passing between them. They quickly stood up, disentangling from one another and making a scramble for their clothes.

"Yeah—we're in here," Kendall called out. "Can you get the door open?" he asked, pulling his pants up over his hips at the same time.

"I think so," Logan said from outside the door. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah," Kendall shouted back. "Just get the door open."

James and Kendall managed to get their shirts over their heads just before they heard the door's lock click, and the handle twist. They quickly tried to appear casual, rushing to stand by the door.

Logan stood on the other side of the open door; he looked over the two of them briefly, taking in their disheveled appearances and bare feet skeptically. "Are you sure you guys are all right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kendall said. "Yeah we're fine. Thanks for getting us out of there man."

"It's hotter than hell inside that thing," James said, managing to sound nonchalant as ever.

"How did you two get stuck in there in the middle of the night in the first place?" Logan asked, glancing back and forth between them almost suspiciously.

"Kendall," James started, shooting a fake glare at Kendall, "wanted to get up for a late night snack and spilled chocolate milk on the carpet in the living room and we didn't have anything to clean it up with in the apartment so we came to look out here. Then uh, we kind of forgot not to let the door shut behind us," he said looking sheepish at the last part.

"You guys were in there all night?" Logan asked. "Shit. I'm surprised you didn't pass out from the heat; it must get up to over a hundred degrees in there. Are you sure you're both all right?"

"Yeah, I think so," Kendall said. "I need some water, though."

Logan still looked mildly suspicious but he seemed to let it go. "Alright, let's get back to the apartment then. Mrs. Knight is worried to death and you guys look like you could use some showers."

Kendall and James fell into step a few feet behind Logan, walking side-by-side. Kendall didn't quite know what to think about what happened the night before, but he definitely didn't regret it; he just hoped James didn't either.

"Uh, James…?" Kendall said lowly, trying to find the right words.

"Hmm?" James asked, reaching down and brushing their arms together, giving Kendall's hand a quick squeeze, and Kendall squeezed back.

"Never mind," he said, the simple gesture giving him all the reassurance he needed that everything was okay between them.

As they walked back into the Palmwood's main building still a few feet behind Logan, shoulders bumping and hands brushing, James leaned over and whispered in Kendall's ear. "You know," he said. "I'm starting to think we should go in that supply closet a lot more often."

**Author's Notes:** _Reviews and constructive criticism much appreciated~_


End file.
